


Formal dancing

by Sayyyf



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayyyf/pseuds/Sayyyf
Summary: Nami is trying to get Sanji to do something for her. Sanji x Nami.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Formal dancing

"Nami-san, I can't."

"No, you're coming!" Nami snorted, slapping Sanji's shoulder lightly. "Just for the night ok?"

"Tsk."

Nami took a step back, hands on her waist, glaring at him.

Sanji avoided her eyes as he grumbled to himself. He hates dancing. More precisely, formal dancing. It brings back many awful memories of the past. He remembers all the etiquette and dance lessons he was forced to endure when he was little. Judge was paricularly strict about those.

It was required of him to learn it as a prince of the Germa Kingdom so that he doesn't bring shame and embarrass the family in any of the yearly parties or social gatherings between the royalty of North Blue.

And now this island, where the Sunny is docked for the day, happens to be hosting a formal dancing competition with great rewards for the winner. Naturally, Nami the money loving navigator wouldn't miss such a chance. However she needs a dancing partner and who's better than the blonde cook who's very graceful on his feet.

That's why she's now trying to drag him out of the ship to head for the dancing venue.

But eventhough he'd be very happy to spend time with his tangerine goddess, he still loathes formal dancing to his core.

"I need to do my weekly clean up of the galley, Nami-san. There might a leak or mold that could ruin our food stock. You know I can't have that." He tried to reason with her as he shifted on his feet waiting for her to stop glaring at him.

She just continued staring, this time moving her arms to fold it across her chest while she glowered at him.

"Nami-san." He gave her a pitiful look.

"I said you're coming Sanji-kun!" She snarled, stomping her foot on the floor of her room where she's currently cornering him. "Why are you being so damn difficult?!"

"You know I'd never refuse you anything, Nami-san. But-" He tired to reason with her again but she cut him off.

"It's just a single night." Nami said snootily, looking down her nose on him. "It won't even take us longer than two hours, three at most. Nothing would happen to the food in such a short amount of time."

Having nothing to say to disprove that, Sanji turned his head to the side looking like a petulant child.

Nami huffed ignoring his childish behaviour and pushed the tuxedo she was holding in her hands into his chest. The sight of it made him wince internally.

"Now change into this!" Nami narrowed her eyes at him and continued, "It's not that different from your usual clothes so you shouldn't have a problem with it. So stop bitching and wear it."

Seeing him grimace, not making a move to take it, Nami rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him, starting to unboten his suit, her orange head almost hitting his nose.

Forgetting his displeasure for a moment, Sanji sighed in delight as he caught whiff of her scent. He always liked her citrusy scent.

He wanted badly to nuzzle his nose in her orange tresses but he held his urge back and focused on their current argument.

"Can't we just skip on it tonight, Nami-san. I promise I'll do anything else you ask of me."

"But I really want to go," Nami lifted her head and batted her eyelashes at him, pouting cutely. "I can always force Zoro to go with me, you know?"

He growled at the mention of the green-haired swordsman. "As if that barbarian can dance for shit even if his life depended on it."

"He wouldn't say no to me though if I promise to cut down on his debt." Nami winked at him as she undressed him, removing his vest and blue shirt.

Sanji scowled, as she effectively buttered him up with that. She got him there. And the grin on her face tells him that she knows she had him right where she wanted him to be.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath.

Nami looked at him, grinning cheekily. "Mmm…" She hummed and started rubbing a hand on his bare pectorals. "We can do that later honey," she teased.

She laughed when he choked on his saliva at her words. "Let's get you into this tux for now."

"Damn it, Nami-san." Sanji whined, face red, feeling his remaining resolve crumble away.

She was still laughing as she opened his belt before relieving him of his pants.

"There! Half done already!" She announced with a clap of her hands, smirking at him.

Sanji pouted at her and started to slowly put on the tuxedo.

Nami chortled at his expression, figuring he finally gave in to her demand. She decided to not be hard on him anymore as she lifted one finger to teasingly trace the curve of his jaw. "Thanks Sanji-kun," she murmured, the flirting tone on her voice obvious.

She leaned in, planting a soft kiss on the corner of his lips as she gently cupped the growing bulge on his crotch. "If we win tonight, you can look forward to a great reward my prince." She whispered with sultry tone in his ear.

She giggled playfully as she spun around making for the door, leaving him a blushing and a blubbering mess.

"Nami-swan!" Hearts exploded from Sanji's eyes as he quickly got his wits back and started to fumble around trying to get into the tuxedo faster and catch up to her, his earlier reluctance completely forgotten at his lover's promise.


End file.
